Xeno Vegito
is the fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno using the Potara. He is the counterpart of Vegito. Appearance Vegito: Xeno wears Goku: Xeno's style of clothing with the colors reversed, being a red outfit with a black top and a blue sash, and wears Vegeta: Xeno's gloves and boots from his Dark Empire outfit. Personality Vegito: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, he is more serious and becomes very similar to Gogeta: Xeno as he is shown not speaking at all and attempts to finish off Demon God Buu: Xeno quickly. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Super Dragon Ball Heroes|Dark Empire Saga|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!}} ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga In the manga, due to being overwhelmed by Dark Demon God Buu, Goku and Vegeta have no choice but to fuse to combat Buu. As Trunks holds him off, the two fuse together to form Vegito: Xeno with the help of Chronoa's Potara earrings. As he emerges, Vegito immediately punches Buu as he was charging towards him. They then fight for a little while, with them being evenly matched. After they clash beams, with Vegito using Big Bang Flash and Buu countering using III Flash, Vegito gives Buu a heavy blow. With Buu temporarily vulnerable, Vegito decides to finish him off with his Spirit Sword. However, the energy blade was blocked by Demon God Chamel. Soon after, Buu creates portals filled with Dabura's swords to create an explosion, leaving Chamel and Buu enough time to run away. After this, Vegito: Xeno defuses. Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga Vegito: Xeno makes another appearance when Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: Xeno fuse together to face the evil Saiyan, Cunber. As a Super Saiyan 4, he combats the powerful Super Saiyan 3 Cunber and slowly overpowers his opponent. In the end, Vegito: Xeno powers up a Kamehameha and when Cunber counters with a blast of his own, the two struggle but Vegito: Xeno prevails in the end and sends Cunber flying backwards into the last chain keeping the seal of the Prison Planet in place. After using up too much power, they defuse back into their individual selves. Power ;Manga In his base form, Vegito: Xeno is capable of matching and even holding an advantage against Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno. ;Anime As a Super Saiyan 4, Vegito: Xeno is able fight on par with and even overpower Super Saiyan 3 Cunber when clashing with him in a beam struggle, blasting Cunber away along with part of the Prison Planet's Sealing Spell. Techniques and Special Abilities * - Vegito: Xeno attacks his opponent with two swords make of his ki. ** - As a Super Saiyan 3, Vegito: Xeno creates two immense swords made of his ki. **'Galaxy Spirit Sword' - Super Saiyan 4 Vegito's super attack. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Vegito: Xeno possess the Super Saiyan form from his fusees, using it in combination with the Kaio-ken. Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken As a Super Saiyan, Vegito: Xeno can also use the Kaio-ken technique at the same time with Super Saiyan form, as Goku once did in the Other World Tournament. Super Saiyan 3 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Vegito: Xeno is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4 As the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: Xeno, Vegito: Xeno takes the Super Saiyan 4 state. Vegito: Xeno takes this form after Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno interrupt a fight between Goku and Cunber. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) Battles ;Manga *Vegito: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Demon God) ;Anime *Vegito: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) Trivia *Vegito: Xeno is the first fused character to use the Kaio-ken technique. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:DBH Characters